Lies
by WaterlooRoadFanReader2014
Summary: Waterloo Road Is a mess. Relationships are breaking down. There are too many secrets, too many betrayals. Will Nikki choose To Stay with Hector or move on completely. Will George finally confess to Cristine that he likes her or will it be to late. And who's the latest golden couple. Read to find out. Set after resilience camp: Nikki never had Eve and Sue and Simon never got married
1. Choices

**Choices**

**Notes: mainly set after resilience camp (series 9 episode 15). I do not own waterloo road. In this story Nikki never had Eve.**

** Vix's POV**

I pulled up outside the most expensive restaurant in town. I was so excited to see him again. He'd been away on a business trip for a month. I walked up the front of the restaurant and as soon as I walked in I spotted him. At the far end on a table for two. I walked towards him.

"I've missed you much vix!" Smiled Michael. "How have you been?"

"Fine thanks" replied Vix.

"So how's Boston? Got rid of her yet?" He asked "Or are you waiting for a big finale?"

"Huh oh I will get rid of the miserable cow soon!"

"Good because I'm looking forward to making us official!" He grinned.

**2 weeks later (after Vix so called forgave Nikki for sleeping with Hector.)**

Nikki had gone on holiday to visit Vix in Berlin just before she was going to move to live with her.

Nikki had gone out and wasn't supposed to be back for 3 hours but she'd got to the shop and realised she'd forgot her purse. So she had rushed back home. That was when she found out about Michael John Walters Vix's boyfriend. A black BMW was parked on the drive. As Nikki quietly unlocked the door and crept through to the lounge to find Vix snogging a blonde haired man on the couch. Nikki was fuming.

"Liar" she screamed.

Vix and the man turned around.

Awkward silence.

"Come in Nikki, my names Michael " "I've heard a lot about you"" he smirked.

"No I'm leaving" replied Nikki.

"No i don't think you understand that wasn't a question!" He grinned.

Nikki was forced to stay. Vix said it was payback. One day when they had gone out she packed her bags and got in her car they spotted her and they followed her all the way to Scotland.

**4 hours later**

Nikki left her bags in the car and ran up the front car park of waterloo road. Hector, Christine, Simon and Sue were stood there. They panicked as she ran towards them. Nikki had barely 5 minutes to explain before they appeared. Michael stood there with Vix at his side. Sue screamed at her. "Clear of your not allowed on School property!" Shouted Sue.

Michael began to walk towards them. Nikki who stood closest looked at him weakly. Hector was angry as it was but then Michael finally pulled the last straw he punched Nikki. Nikki flinched as Simon pulled her up the last thing Nikki remembered before she passed out was Hector with his fists raised in front of Michael.

Michael and Vix Left with Sue screaming at there backs. Screaming that she would tell her father everything and how much of a disgrace to him she was!

**4 weeks later**

**Simons POV**

Everyone was a mess. Sue was upset about her sister betraying her family. Hector well. Hector wasn't himself any more. Wouldn't blame him I'd be the same if I were him thought Simon. Nikki well Nikki was back to normal as she possibly could be. Not the same but coping. Cristine had argued with Connor and was upset about that. Carol Barry and George Windsor bad broke up. Waterloo road was in pieces! Was it ever going to mend.

**Nikki's POV**

Omg this can't be happening the one time she slept with Hector and she was pregnant? This really can't be happening she thought. Hector basically hated her and she was struggling to cope with everything herself. What was she going to do.

**Sue's POV**

"Dad you seriously can't be on her side?" Asked Sue

"Darling do you really think I was happy when she told me she was marrying Nikki?"

"No of course you weren't but don't you remember that we both agreed that his was her life and her choices"

"Exactly Sue her life and her choices let her go of with this Michael she will be back in no time!"

"I guess and then she's in for it!"

Sue gets up and walks towards the door to head to work.

"Sue!" Her dad calls

"Yeah?"

"I think you owe someone an apology to" he replies

"Yeah I know dad"

**Authors Note: Hi This is my first fanfiction so I hope I didn't do too bad. Thanks for reading. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP. Thx.**


	2. Secrets

**Secrets**

**Nikki's POV **

She knew she had to do something she had to tell someone but who could she trust at the minute no one could be trusted except maybe Simon. So 15minutes later she got in the car and set of to work. As she walked up the steps Sue came towards her Nikki panicked but still she turned around and waited for her.

"Hi Nikki!" Said Sue cheerily.

"Hi!" Replied Nikki.

"I'm really sorry Nikki I seriously didn't know anything about this."

"Really." Replied Nikki

"Actually she didn't. She's been rather upset about this she got into a row with her father about how Vix was really mean especially seen as this relationship with Michael has been going on for a year." Stated Simon over Sues shoulder.

"One year!" Gawped Nikki.

"I'm sorry Nikki i know she's been terrible. Let's just try to move on ok?" Suggested Sue.

"Sue that really isn't helping," smiled Simon.

"Actually Simon She's right maybe I should just do my best to move on."

"Told you so Twinkle!" Laughed Sue running of.

"I'll catch you later" said Simon running after Sue.

They are just so perfect together, thought Nikki.

**George's POV**

George was cross he'd dumped Carol Barry last week after she had tried to sleep with him. That was just not the kind of person he wanted to date. He walked towards his language classroom as Kevin Chalk walked out.

"There you are Sir!" Stated Kevin

"Yes here I am what do you want?" Asked Mr Windsor.

"I was just coming to ask if your Chinese class's are back on?"

"No there not back on and there not going to be for the foreseeable future." Replied Mr Windsor

"Oh" said Kevin sadly.

He was obviously disappointed thought George.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have marking to do!" Said Mr Windsor.

"Of course Sir" said Kevin walking of.

**6 hours later (end of school)**

Nikki's POV

"Simon" shouted Nikki down the corridor.

"Yeah?" Replied Simon turning around.

"Can I have a word?" She asked.

"Sure." Said a surprised Simon.

"Thanks" said Nikki

"Classroom?" Asked Simon

"Ok" said Nikki walking in to her English room.

"Is this about Vix" asked Simon?

"No?" Replied Nikki.

"Ok Hector then?" Asked Simon.

"Kind of" replied Nikki.

Simon laughed. "What about Hector?" He asked.

"How is he?"

"Ok I'm kind of struggling to believe you dragged me into a classroom to ask how Hector Is."

Awkward Silence

"Wouldn't it have been better going ask him how he is?" Asked Simon.

Nikki sobbed.

Simon began to panic. "Nikki what is it really?" Asked Simon. Sitting next to her.

She continued to sob on his shoulder.

"I'm an idiot Simon" she cried.

"No I'm sure your not please tell me what's wrong I'm sure it's not that bad?" Asked Simon.

"But it is!" Replied Nikki.

"How am I supposed to help you if you wont tell me what's wrong?" Asked Simon.

"Simon, I'm pregnant!" Gulped Nikki.

"Your what?" He gasped.

Nikki sobbed in terror now she had counted on him to help her not scream at her.

"Are you sure he asked quietly?"

"Yeah I'm positive?"

"And it's Hectors child?" Asked Simon.

"Yeah I don't just go sleeping with everyone!" She snapped.

"Ok ok don't get upset we'll sort this you'll survive."

"Nikki what's wrong?" Asked Sue rushing in.

"Is it Vix?" Asked Sue.

"No its not Vix, Sue its more important than that!" Snapped Simon.

"Oh ok don't snap at me!" Said Sue sternly.

"Sue just wait outside please?" Asked Simon

"Yeah yeah I'm going keep your hair on!" She laughed.

She stood outside the window looking in occasionally.

"Just go Simon you know she's inpatient better than anyone!" Smiled Nikki.

"See you can smile!" Beamed Simon.

"And I don't want to leave you upset?"

"Just go Simon I'm fine."

"She's gonna bite my head about this all night you know." He grinned.

"You can tell her I don't mind people are going to find eventually. "

"I'll see you tomorrow Nikki." Said Simon.

**Simons POV**

In the car

"What on earth was she crying about?" Asked Sue curiously.

"Sue its serious ok?"

"Well what is so important then?" Asked Sue

"Sue she's pregnant!"

"She's what?"

"Sue be serious here ok?"

"Yeah and what's the problem with that?" Asked Sue

"She's petrified about telling Hector!"

"its Hectors?"

"Yeah I asked that."

"Well I guess she's gonna have to tell him sometime soon!" Laughed Sue

"Yeah I'm gonna have a word with Hector. And this isn't funny Sue!"

The following day at lunch.

Simons POV

Simon walked towards Hectors office In the sports Hall area. The door was ajar. He knocked politely.

"Hector?" Asked Simon

"What do you want Si I'm not in the mood for a chat now!" Grunted Hector.

"Hey chear up and this is important."

"Fine come in!" Sighed Hector.

Simon walked into the messy office there was sports stuff everywhere.

"I know its a mess I haven't gotten round to tidying it yet" sighed Hector.

Simon sat down opposite him.

"So what is so important Si?"

"It's about Nikki." Replied Simon

"What about Nikki?" Asked Hector.

"She's been a bit upset lately over something."

"And what can I do it's not like she will even speak to me?" Asked Hector

"It's quite the opposite actually Hector!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Hector sitting up now.

"She's afraid you wont talk to her?"

"Why wouldn't I and what would she want to talk to me about she hates me!" Snapped Hector.

"She doesn't and she thinks you hate her?" Asked Simon.

"No I don't hate her and what would she want to talk to me about?" Asked Hector.

"Hector just promise you'll act normal tomorrow and try to talk to her?"

"Fine I'll try she'll ignore me though!" laughed Hector.

"Actually I don't think she will," laughed Simon.

Authors note: Hi everyone thanks for reading this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and I will get round to doing the next chapter ASAP. Thx.


	3. The Truth

**The Truth**

**Nikki's POV**

Oh no thought Nikki I have to tell Hector today. He hates me Im quite sure he hates me. Simon says he doesn't. But Simon also says that Hector thinks I hate him. Which is understandable I've been quite selfish especially when really he wasn't the one in the wrong. I was the one in the wrong. But I do like him, I guess I've always liked him it's just I don't think it would work out well. But I have more important things to worry about I need to think about exactly what I'm going to say to him. How will he react will he panic and run or will he helpful and reassuring. I'm not quite sure which I want him to be either. Nikki's phone began to ring it was Simon so she answered.

"Hi Simon!"

"Hi Nikki"

"How can I help"

"Erm Me, You, Cristine and Hector have a for a, meeting with Robert Banes."

"Why am I invited?" Asked Nikki

"We needed a teacher to represent each curricula area and the head. So I'm representing languages and the maths, Hectors representing Sport, Sues representing Science and you'll be representing English." Replied Simon.

"Ah ok and anything else?" asked Nikki.

"Yeah one more thing and I spent half an hour arguing with Hector over this so there's no discussions with this you need to dress formal" stated Simon.

"I don't think Hector wanted to do his period 1 sports lesson in a suit"

Nikki laughs "ok see you there!"

"Bye" says Simon.

Lol thinks Nikki Hector In a suit that will be a sight to see.

**30minutes later pulling up at school.**

Nikki sees Simon laughing at Hector who has just arrived on his motorbike in a black suit.

"It is not at all funny!" Shouts Hector.

"Yeah it is mate it's the first time I've seen you in a suit and your riding a motorbike!"

"Well it will also be funny when I refuse to this next time!" Snaps Hector.

Omg thought Nikki. Hector looks extremely fit in a suit.

"Hi Simon!" "Hi Hector!" Shouts Nikki as she walks up the steps and into the building.

"Good morning" shouts Simon.

**Simons POV**

"Come on you've got a lesson to teach in a suit" laughs Simon.

"Yeah and you've got a meeting with the head first." Laughs Hector "Have you been misbehaving" asks Hector.

"Oh shut up you two we've got things to be doing" laughs Sue.

Sue runs ahead.

"So will you speak to Nikki later?" Asks Simon.

"Yeah sure that is if she will." Replies Hector.

"Oh I'm sure she will," says Simon.

**6 hours later after a dreary meeting and 4 lessons.**

**Hectors POV**

Hector spots Nikki marking in her English classroom. He Knocks on the door.

"Hey Nikki Simon said you wanted a word?" Asked Hector.

"Yeah Come in" replies Nikki.

"How have you been?" Asks Hector

"I'm fine thanks and you?" Asks Nikki.

"Fine so what is you wanted to tell me?"

"Erm..."

Awkward silence

"Come on can't be that bad out with it?" Laughs Hector.

"Hector do you promise you wont snap at me after?" Asks Nikki.

"Why would I snap at you? Asks Hector.

"Because I'm pregnant Hector!" Sobs Nikki.

"Hey don't cry." Says Hector putting his arm around Nikki's shoulders.

"I still don't understand?" Says Hector.

"I'm pregnant because I slept with you what is there not to understand?" sobs Nikki.

"Why is that going to make me mad at you though?" Asks Hector puzzled.

"Because it ruins everything?" Asks Nikki.

"Why does it ruin everything? Asks Hector.

"Because I have no idea how to look after a kid and you'll just ditch me!" Sobs Nikki.

"Hey I'm here aren't I?" Asks Hector?

"Yeah but for how long. Until you go home and everything sinks in and then you'll just go?"

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Asks Hector.

"Because you hate commitments?" Asks Nikki.

"When did I ever say that?"

"At resilience camp and Simon says you dont like commitments because of the reason you've had 0 girlfriends." Nikki asks.

"Simon told you that?" Asks Hector.

"Yeah" sobs Nikki. "And your not denying it so it's obviously true!" Sobs Nikki.

"No it's not true I've never had a girlfriend because I've never liked anyone before!" Replied Hector.

"So if you've never liked anyone before why did you sleep with me if you didn't like me?" Snaps Nikki.

"Hey did I actually say I didn't like you because i clearly remember saying I've never liked anyone before." Replied Nikki.

"Your still not explaining yourself!" Sobbed Nikki.

"Ok fine." "I like you Nikki and I'm not going to ditch you I promise."

"I like you to Hector." Sobs Nikki.

Hector hugs Nikki and let's her sob on her shoulder. Simon walks past and smiles at him. Maybe Hector isn't so bad with girls after all thinks Simon.

"Come on Nikki you need to get home." Says Nikki.

"No Hector I'm scared I want you to stay with me."

"What are you scared of Nikki?" Asks Hector?

"Michael and Vix!" Says Nikki.

"But there in Berlin hundreds of miles away?" Says Hector.

"No she's coming back to remove the last of her stuff and Michaels coming with her and.." Sobs Nikki,

"Last time he hurt you it's ok want me to stay with you till they go?" Offers Hector.

"Yes please" sobs Nikki. Hector hugs her and she finally stops crying. There hug becomes a kiss as they walk to Nikki's car.

"I'll meet you at your house" says Hector climbing onto his motorbike.

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get the next 1 out ASAP. If you have any recommendations for future chapter please send a review or a msg to me thx.


	4. Friends

**Friends**

**Hectors POV **

Hector followed Nikki all the way home. He was nervous but he wasn't sure why? He parked his motorcycle right next to Nikki's car as she climbed out and he followed her to the front door.

"When are they coming Nikki?"

"In about half an hour" replied Nikki.

"Ok" said Hector.

"Ok." Said Hector.

Hector and Nikki just sat and watched the news for half an hour until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Says Hector.

Hector opened the door to find both Vix and Michael stood there.

"You!" Screamed Vix.

"Yeah it's me, get your stuff then leave!" Snapped Hector.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Vix.

"That is non of your business." Replied Hector.

"I bet your trying to convince Nikki to sleep with you again!" Laughed Vix.

"That is not true Vix." Snapped Nikki.

"Ah so now you show yourself?" Laughed Vix.

**Silence**

"So if he's not here to sleep with you what's he here for?" Asked Vix.

"I am here to protect her from you and your boyfriend!" Snapped Hector.

"Wrong again!" Growled Michael.

"He's my fiancée" laughed Vix.

"You've got your stuff so get out!" Snapped Nikki.

"Nah we don't want to!" Laughed Michael.

"Don't make her ask twice she told you to leave, so leave!" Shouted Hector.

"Calm down we're leaving" laughed Vix as she slammed the door.

Nikki sobbed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Hector.

"Nothing I'm just glad you were here."

"My pleasure." Smiled Hector.

"Thanks!" Replied Nikki.

"So I'll get going then?" Asked Hector.

"Yeah see you tomorrow and thanks Hector." Said Nikki.

"Bye" replied Hector.

Hector smiled as he turned the corner to head home.

**The next day at school**.

**Simons POV**

"Hey Nikki" shouted Simon.

"Hi Simon" said Nikki cheerily.

"Can I have a word?" Asked Simon.

"Sure thing, classroom?" Asked Nikki.

"Yeah" said Simon walking into his own classroom.

"So what is it?" Said a puzzled Nikki.

"How did it go, I mean how did he react?" Asked Simon.

"Well he reacted a lot better than I thought." Replied Nikki.

"Ah ok so what exactly is going on between you to." Asked Simon.

"Well I don't really know, I know he likes me because he said it it's just I'm scared that,..."

"Scared that what? You'd regret it after?" Asked Simon.

"No I'm scared it wouldn't work out or he's got another girlfriend like Vix" muttered Nikki.

"Nikki I promise you now that Hector isn't that kind of guy, I've know him since toddler group. I was his best friend in primary school and high school. He had 0 girlfriends and 0 crushes."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he wouldn't cheat and go out with someone else." Said Nikki.

"Nikki listen Hector was and still is the most honest person I've met. He wouldn't cheat on you I'm not saying that for 100% it would work out. Yeah he might dump you after like an argument but he would never cheat on you. And you can hold me to my word if you want!" Laughed Simon.

"Yeah I guess. I kind of believe you." Replied Nikki.

"Kind of? Come on Nikki you can trust me!" Frowned Simon.

"Yeah ok!" Replied Nikki.

Simon and Nikki walk to the staff room. Where Sue is sat.

"Simon I need a word?" Asked Sue.

"Yeah sure come on!" Replied Simon.

Simon and Sue walked back to Simons classroom.

"What is it Sue?" Asked Simon.

"It's great Twinkle!" Replied Sue.

"What's great?" Asked Simon puzzled.

"I'm pregnant twinkle," grinned Sue happily.

Simon panicked 'shit he thought not now. He was snowed under at work and there was so much drama going on and how exactly were they going to tell everyone.

"That's great" replied Simon pretending to be excited.

He gave Sue a huge hug. I've got a meeting with Cristine I'm sorry but I have to go.

"Ok twinkle." Said Sue sadly I'll see you later.

**Sues POV **

Simon wasn't happy she thought did he not want kids was there something wrong. Did he not like her anymore. Oh dear maybe I should just go, sobbed Sue. Well he certainly wasn't pleased when she spoke to him the second time she tried to say hi and ask if he was ok and he just snapped at her.

"No Sue!" "I'm busy, I've got important stuff to do!" Snapped Simon.

"What more important than me." Asked Sue.

"I'm at work Sue and at this moment in time yes. We have a huge meeting with your father." Replied Simon.

"I'm sure he will understand if you turn up late I need to speak to you!" Sobbed Sue.

"No Sue I'm sorry but I don't think he will bye!" Snapped Simon walking out of the staff room.

Sue was left alone in the staff room. So she just cried her eyes out.

"Sue what's wrong?" Asked Nikki rushing in to check she's ok.

"Simon doesn't like me any more!" Whimpered Sue.

"That's not to true he loves you Sue," replied Nikki.

"No he likes you!" Snapped Nikki.

"He what? When did he say that?" Asked Nikki shocked.

"He didn't but he will speak to you and be really helpful and nice but he wont to me." Sobbed Sue.

"Sue that's not true Simon doesn't like me in that way!" Replied Nikki.

"How do you know he doesn't?" Asked Sue crying.

"Because he's been doing his best to get me and Hector back together. Why would he do that if he likes me?" Asked Nikki.

"I guess but he still wont speak to me?" Asked sue?

"Have you told him its important?" Asked Nikki.

"Yeah and I even told him what it is but he doesn't seem to care!" Sobbed Nikki.

"Well he just must not understand why it's so important to you?" Replied Nikki.

"Nikki it should be important to him though!" Sobbed Sue.

"I can't really help because I don't understand what it is?" Replied Nikki.

"Nikki I'm pregnant and Simon doesn't care!" Sobbed Sue.

"Congrats and I'm sure Simon does care. He's most likely just shocked!" Said Nikki.

"But he said his meeting with my father and Cristine is more important." Cried Sue.

"He is snowed under at work but I'll have a word with him if you want?" Asked Nikki.

"Yes please," sobbed Sue.

"Hey cheer up now I know its hard but it will get better I promise you," smiled Nikki.

"Yeah, I hope it does" replied Sue. She gave Nikki a hug and walked out.

Authors Note: both Nikki and Sue are pregnant. wedding proposal. How will everyone cope. Find out next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter. Thx everyone. Pupster3000


	5. Loves Me, Loves Me Not

**Loves Me, Loves Me Not**.

**Sues POV**

"Sue get the post please!" Called sues father.

Sue had stayed at her fathers over night.

**RING RING**

Robert Banes picked up the phone.

"Hello" he says.

"Hi it's simon please can I speak to Sue?" Asked Simon.

"Sorry Simon she's busy."

"Oh that's ok I'll speak to her at school."

"Bye" Robert puts the phone down.

Sue had tears rolling down her face.

"Now now darling don't cry it will be fine" suggested her father.

"I'd better get going dad thanks for letting me stay!"

"No problem!" Called her father from the dining room.

Sue quietly shuts the door and climbs into her fathers car to set of for work.

**Cristines POV**

"Hi George" says George as he walks into the main reception area.

"Have you heard Sue and Simon have had an argument but the only people who know what it's about are them and Nikki!" He declared.

"Well they'll make it up soon I'm sure" laughed Cristine.

"And since when have you been interested in the dramas within the staff." Asked Cristine puzzled.

"Hmm there's just a lot of secrets going about at the minute." Says George.

"Huh with who?" Asked Cristine obviously not interested as she was rummaging through papers.

"Let me think, Simon and Sue, Nikki and Hector, Simon and Nikki, Nikki and Sue." Declared George.

"Nikki's involved with a lot of them. Isn't she?" Asked Cristine.

"Yeah maybe something's going on?" George asked.

"Well it none of are business so leave it, please." Asked Cristine.

"Sure Ive got got a class to teach bye." Said George walking out the office.

**Simons POV**

"Sue wait up!" Called Simon running after her. But she didn't stop and wait she carried on and walked straight into her science classroom. He followed her and let the door close on its own.

"Sue listen," said Simon

"What so we can argue again?" Asked Sue.

"Sue listen I was just shocked I'm so sorry I honestly didn't know you would be that bothered I was just really busy that's all, and I never said I didn't want kids." Replied Simon.

"What?" Asked Sue.

"Nikki told me you were really upset and worried that I didn't want kids, and also how you didn't think I liked you any more."

"Well do you?"

"Of course I do?"

"And how am I meant to believe you?"

"Let me explain?" Offered Simon

"Go ahead"

"I wanted to get that meeting over and done with because I had to go out to collect something important."

"What and some parcel was more important that me?"

"No it wasn't but I spent 200£ on that parcel."

"What on earth would you spend £200 on?" Frowned Sue.

"This," said Simon pulling out a small blue box.

Sue was about have a go at him when she read the box.

"Yeah Sue I had a restaurant booked and movie tickets! And I was going to ask you to marry me?"

Sue gasped feeling really bad now.

"But no you ran of and wouldn't talk to me?" Said Simon

"Maybe it is me who should be the one asking if you liked me?" Asked Simon

"Simon of course I like you I was just scared and upset. I'm so sorry Twinkle." Said Sue apologising.

"Apology accepted I guess and also,"

"Yeah?" Asked Sue

"I do love you" said Simon pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you to" replied Sue.

"So fancy a meal out tonight?" Asked Simon.

"I'd love to" smiled Sue.

They laughed and walked to the staff room in hands.

So at 7pm the same day in the poshest restaurant in town Simon asked Sue to marry him.

"Sue?" Asked Simon.

Sue squealed turning round to find Simon on his knees.

"Sue will you marry me." Asked Simon.

"Yes!" Squealed Sue.

The restaurant burst into cheers and claps as she kissed him.

**2 months later Sues baby bump was beginning to show.**

"We can't keep this up for long." Said Sue

"Keep what up for long?" Asked a puzzled Simon.

"This secret about me being pregnant or are engagement," replied Sue.

"I know and neither can Nikki about her being pregnant." Said Simon.

"Yeah and Nikki's further along than me and bigger."

"Well the Christmas holidays end tomorrow and you've got your check up today at 3."

"Well we can tell the staff tomorrow?" Asked Sue.

"Sure but I'm not telling them you are." Laughed Simon.

**3 hours later.**

**Nikki's POV**

She was sat holding Hectors hand at her pregnancy checkup. When the doctor came back with the results.

"Right ok Nikki." Said the Doctor.

"Is everything ok?" Asked a worried Nikki.

Hector squeezed her hand.

"Yeah everything's fine we've just got some news."

"What?" Asked Nikki.

"Do you want to know gender or is it a surprise?" Asked the doctor.

"No we'd like to know please?" Asked Nikki.

"Well your having a boy and a girl." Said the doctor.

"What twins?" Asked Hector.

Yeah twins double trouble in other words.

10mins later Nikki and Hector walked out towards the exit to find Sue and Simon coming in.

"Hi Nikki!" Said Sue running to hug her.

"Good new I hope?" Asked Sue.

"Yeah twins," replied Nikki.

"Twins? Lucky you." Laughed Sue.

"Come on or were gonna be late!" Said Simon.

Sue and Simon walk of.

"Are you ok?" Asked Hector.

"Yeah I'm fine just surprised thats all." Replied Nikki.

"So what are you gonna call them?" Asked Hector.

"Hey it's your choice too you know!" Laughed Nikki.

"Well I just don't want to argue thats all." Replied Hector.

"Well I would rather argue than have to choose everything on my own?"

"Well I've always liked the name Edward," replied Hector.

"I like the name Jessica." Said Nikki.

"How about Jessica and Edward then?" Asked Hector.

"Sure I like them both!" Said Nikki.

"Shall we wait for Simon and Sue?" Asked Hector.

"Yeah let's." Agreed Nikki.

**30mins later.**

A happy Simon and a smiley Simon came walking towards them.

Sue ran up to Nikki screaming that she was having a girl.

"That's great" replied Nikki.

"Decided on name yet?" asked Hector,

"Yep, Chloe" replied Simon.

"We're going to call ours Jessica and Edward!" Said Nikki.

"Cool names!" Said Sue.

"Hey erm Hector can I have a word?" Asked Simon.

They walked off.

"Oh it's ok" said Sue.

"Yeah I know." Replied Nikki.

"Simon is just going to ask Hector to be his Best man at our wedding!" Squealed Sue.

"Your engaged?" Asked Nikki.

"Yeah last night," replied Sue.

"Congratulations!" Said Nikki whilst hugging Sue.

"Will you be my maid of honor Nikki?"

"Oh erm sure my pleasure but why me?"

"Because your my friend and Hector gets to do something."

"Right ok and I've been thinking."

"What about?" Asked Sue.

"I don't think either of us can keep this a secret for much longer were beginning to show." Said a worried Nikki.

"Oh me and Simon have already decided to tell staff tomorrow were getting married and I'm pregnant. You should to?" Suggested Nikki.

"Yeah maybe I'll ask Hector later. So how's it going between you to?"

"Not sure really I just wish we could make more official because I don't exactly know what to call it?"

"Well can't you just say your boyfriend and girlfriend?" Asked Sue.

"I don't know because it's not like he's asked me out?" Asked Nikki.

"Why don't you ask him out then?" Suggested Sue.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll wait for him to ask me." Said Nikki.

"So you would say yes?" Asked Sue.

"Yeah I like him.." Laughed Nikki.

**Authors Note: getting into the drama now kids and weddings next chapter will be based more at school and with other people. Thx for reading please R&R**


	6. Confessions

**Confessions**

**3 hours later.**

**Hectors POV**

"Hector If were going to tell people tomorrow what are we going to say?" Asked Nikki.

"Oh erm idk lets just tell them the truth?" Replied Hector.

"But what is the truth?" Asked Nikki.

"Erm that your pregnant?" Said Hector puzzled.

"No that's not what I meant," replied Nikki.

"What did you mean then?" Asked Hector.

"I meant about us?" Replied Nikki.

"Oh erm I don't know." Stumbled Hector.

"Well we oh I honestly don't know." Sighed Nikki.

Hector was panicking now what was he meant to say? What did he want to say? What did she want him to say? Maybe he should just risk it thought Hector.

"Nikki?" Said Hector.

"Yes?" Replied Nikki.

Hector gulped then firmly said it "Nikki will you go out with me? Because I really like you and...?"

"Yeah I like you to Hector." Replied Nikki.

"At least now we know what to say." Said Nikki.

Hector and Nikki was sat together watching a film in Hectors front room.

"Well I'd better get going said Nikki we've got work in the morning." Said Nikki.

"I wish you didn't have to go." Said Hector sadly.

"I know but we got work in the morning see you tomorrow." Said Nikki turning of the end of the drive.

**The following day:**

**Sues POV**

Sue was on her way to work with Simon.

"I'm glad we're telling everyone today." Said Sue happily.

"I wonder if Nikki and Hector will to?" Asked Simon.

"I don't know but I think they should!" Replied Sue.

**Hectors POV**

Nikki and Hector was walking towards the staffroom when simon and sue caught up.

"Hi Nikki, hi Hector." Called Sue and Simon.

"Hi!" Replied Nikki and Hector.

"So are we all going to tell everyone?" Asked Sue.

"Yep!" Replied Nikki nervously.

Cristine walked up to them "come on guys lets hear everyone's new no matter how dreary it is" laughed Cristine.

Nikki laughed asking "why is yours dreary?"

"Nope I got great news about Connor!" She smiled. She opened the door and waited for everyone to walk in.

"Morning everyone, I hope you have all had a great holiday and we hope to have a great term." Announced Cristine.

"Ok who's first with holiday announcements?" Asked Cristine.

Nobody said a single world.

"Audrey?" Asked Cristine.

Audrey stood up and talked about how her and mitsy(her cat) had a great holiday in Cornwall.

Cristine went in about her son Connor getting a great job in London as a chef, and how he passed his exams and his part time college scholarship.

While Cristine went on and on about how proud she was Simon and Hector had quietly sneaked out the room and fled.

"Sue have you any news?" Asked Cristine.

"Yes actually I have!" Answered Sue.

She looked around for Simon and so did Nikki. They both realised at the same time that both Simon and Hector had ditched them to tell the news by them selves.

So Sue had a plan. "Yes me and Nikki both have similar news." Repeated Sue.

Nikki stood awkwardly next to her.

"I'll start" said Sue.

"Ok" replied Nikki quietly.

"Well 3 days ago Simon proposed to me and I said yes!" Said a beaming news.

The room filled with claps and congratulations.

"And I'm also pregnant." Said a smiley Sue.

"Simon was nervous about telling everyone so as you can see he has fled along with Hector." Laughed Sue.

"And you have similar News?" Asked Cristine.

Nikki explained how she was pregnant as was seeing Hector.

After a dreary hour of holiday news Sue and Nikki left the staffroom to begin the hunt for Simon and Hector. They found them hiding in Hectors office.

They went in and gave them glares.

They both stood up and began apologising and giving pathetic excuses.

"Well everyone knows so brave up!" Snapped Sue.

Hector gave apologetic face at Nikki before getting up and leaving.

Sue and Nikki were left alone.

"I cannot believe they did that!" Snapped Nikki.

"I can't blame him I was planning on doing the same I just didn't manage it you had be cornered all along!" Laughed Nikki.

**6 hours later: the end of school.**

Simon, Sue, Hector and Nikki were stood talking on the car park of the school.

When Vix ran up to them crying. Nikki backed away.

"What do you want?" Snapped Sue.

"Hey she's upset leave it!" Replied Simon.

He turned back to face Vix "what's wrong?"

"Michael he's not who he convinced me to be." Sobbed Vix.

"What not the honourable nice guy you said he was?" Snarled Simon.

"No it's worse he's a criminal he he..." Stuttered Vix.

Simon, Hector and Vix spotted him and 4 other guys at the same time. Vix fled tuning straight into school. Michael walked right up to them.

"Where is Vix?" He growled.

"We might hate her but were not letting you hurt he!" Snarled Sue with Simon backing her up.

A guy who was behind him moved forward and said "Vix is gone just leave it are these the people you were on about Boston and that?" Asked the man.

"Yeah it is" replied Michael.

"Well how about the punishments you said you wanted to give them."

"What a great Idea Jordan get them guys!" Screamed Michael.

It was so obvious he was the leader here. Simon and Hector became all protective and blocked the men's way. The men tried to shove them away. "Get them all!" Snapped Michael. "Put them in the van we will take them to the base!" Ordered Michael.

"Are you really going to do what you joked about sir?" Asked a younger man behind him.

"Shut up, and help Jordan." Snapped Michael.

"Yes Sir" as a huge fight broke out it happened. Mike lost his hoody to reveal a young man probably in his 20's

**Hector stopped dead.**

"Mike?" He asked.

Everyone stopped dead. "Mike get him in the van I will not ask twice." Ordered Michael

"I can't sir I'm sorry but I can't." Whimpered Mike.

"Why cannot you not?" Snarled Michael.

"Because I have hurt my family enough without harming my brother too!" Sobbed Mike.

Authors Note: oo Hector has a brother now? There secrets are out? They've been kidnapped? you will soon realise the more you read this story how much I love cliff hangers. What is Michael going to do? Will Vix tell the police in the next chapter. Read on to find out the next chapter will be released shortly. Thx everyone for reading.

please Read & Review


	7. Family Reunion

**Family Reunion:**

Nikki's POV

"I've had enough lock him up with the others in the Van, I'll have Mike in the front though."

Mike was pushed onto to his back and handcuffed Hector went plain white as Mike said "I'm sorry Hector I never chose this he said he would hurt my family if I didn't go. I did it for you. I am so sorry brother." Sobbed Mike as hew as he was forced to his knees.

Just then Sirens blared as two police cars pulled up on the drive. Michael and the other men dropped Mike and the others and fled. The 6 policeman ran straight after them. The other 2 had Hector and Simon on the knees behind there head, Cristine came running out of school panicking. She stared horrified at Simon and Hector in handcuffs. That was when Vix came running after Cristine. "No you've got it wrong!" She said to the policemen.

"What?" Asked the men.

"I was the one who rang you I'm Vix!" Replied Vix.

"Thanks for ringing us but so?" Questioned the policemen.

"These two didn't do anything this is my brother in law and his friend they were helping me," panted Vix.

"Oh!" Replied the policemen, releasing Hector and Simon.

"We are very sorry erm," apologised the policemen.

"Hector and Simon and it's ok simple mistake." Replied Simon.

The 6 other police man were walking back with 4 men in handcuffs.

"Michael John Walters. Oh dear you are in a lot of trouble." Stated the bulkier policeman who had tried to arrest Hector.

"I hate you Vix you, you." He stopped mid sentence looking around at everyone staring at him.

"Anything say may be used against you I advise you to keep quiet!" Growled the Policeman.

"Policeman." Asked Simon.

"Yes Sir?" Asked the man.

"If found guilty what are they gonna be charged with?"

"Theft, rape, murder, drug dealers, oh it takes to long to name it all," replied the man.

"And you said you could trust him?" Asked Sue turning to Vix.

"He tricked me I'm sorry I betrayed you Nikki." Apologised Vix.

"Hmm," mumbled Nikki turning away.

The policeman were climbing into the car, and driving away when Vix noticed they'd left one behind.

"Simon they've left one." Said Cristine indicating to the younger man on the floor.

The group turned around to look.

"That's Hectors brother." Said Simon.

"Oh!" Said Cristine.

Hector helped his brother up. Mike sobbed.

"Don't cry mike." Said Hector.

"Because you shouldn't your lucky you didn't end up like the people you worked for." Snapped Hector.

"Hey don't be so harsh." Said Nikki.

"He abandoned us because he wanted work and are that her said we didn't need to!" Snapped Hector.

"He has the right to work?" Questioned Nikki.

"Yes but he didn't have to abandon us!" Snapped Hector.

Without waiting for a reply Hector carried on. "He abandoned me when he knew are parents were quarrelling and going to file for divorce and he ditched me. For months I was alone, Simon had gone of to university, and I just waited for him to come back but he never did." Mumbled Hector.

"But he wasn't to know that right?" Asked Sue.

"Yes he did and after 3 months of waiting for him to return he never did. So I ditched as well I joined Simon at University for my sports and teaching degrees."

"But what happened to your parents do you just not see them anymore?" Asked Cristine.

"No 3 months into university, and I got a letter, from there lawyer." Replied Hector.

"What... What did the letter say?" Asked mike looking up at his brother.

"That there had been an accident and they had died in a car crash." Stumbled Hector.

"There dead.." Mumbled Mike.

"Yeah, and I had the choice to run my dad's business." Said Hector.

"But he didn't." Said Simon.

"No I spent my time and effort getting my degrees. And my life's goal had been to become a teacher. Don't ask why. But I ditched the company I sold it and put the money into a bank." Replied Hector.

"You sold are parents company?" Asked Mike.

"Yeah, you can't be cross you weren't there so i made the decision on my own." Said Hector.

"I know but his company was worth billions." Asked Mike.

Sue, Cristine and Nikki gawped.

"What did you do with the money?" Asked Mike.

"Not like it's any of your business they left it to me, but I gave over half to charity's."

"That's kind, and I wasn't expecting anything anyway you were always there favourite." Replied Mike.

"Actually I wasn't there original will was equally split but when you left father changed it all in anger."

"All that you were left was a house nearby actually."

"But you took that aswell." Said Mike.

"What did you want me to do with it. And for your information I kept it for you."

"You are wrong Hector."

"About what?" Asked puzzled.

"I wasn't the only ditcher. You are to!"

"What?" Said Hector and Simon at the same time.

"You gave up on me. I bet you gave up on me the minute I disappeared you all ways wished you'd been an only child!" Snapped Mike.

"No. no I never gave up and you!" Shouted Hector walking away.

"I'll go speak to him." Said Nikki.

Nikki walked of into school following Hector.

**Simons POV**

"Mike you seriously did not just do that!" Gasped Simon.

"What? It's the truth!" Snapped Mike sharply.

"I'll tell you the truth!" Replied Simon.

Mike waited.

"For months on end after Hector searched for you he searched all night for the first week. He stopped eating and sleeping to look for you. He looked and looked. He was at the police station everyday to check if they had found anything. He became a ghost he was always looking for you. He was slowly killing him self. Not on purpose but he just forgot about the world he slipped out of it. He cared about you so much. When i finally convinced him to stop. I told him that you were fine you had moved on. Don't be mad at me for what I did but if you really care about him you should be thanking me I saved him from himself. I convinced him to go to university. He had nightmares every night he'd wake up screaming someone was hurting you. Or that he missed his little brother. He cared so much and you just told him that he never looked, that he gave up on you from the beginning. If I hadn't of stopped he would most likely be still looking, searching, lost to the world." Gasped Simon.

"I.. I didn't know," sobbed Mike.

"That is why you don't accuse without knowing what happened!" Said Sue.

"I've got to find him apologise."

"No!" Said Simon.

"What?" Asked Mike stopping midway to the school.

"Go, just leave him." Said Simon.

"What why?" Asked Mike.

"Because you will only hurt him again. Do you want that?" Asked Simon.

"No but, he's my brother." Stuttered Mike.

"Let him calm down I have the keys for your house at my place." Said Simon.

"Why?" Asked Mike.

"Because he couldn't bare to look at them he removed all traces of his past. So that he could move on, he thought you were dead Mike."

Mike gulped.

"Right you can come with me and sue for the keys you were also left 100 thousand pounds."

"Wow really?" Asked Mike.

"No. But Hector gave you it, just incase you wernt dead." Replied Simon.

Meanwhile there conversation was going on:

**Hectors POV**

Hector told Nikki the same story that Simon had told Mike. Nikki gasped through the whole story.

"That must have been so hard." Said Nikki.

"Yeah I think it would have been easier knowing he was dead rather than the possibility he was in capture or lying dead at the bottom of a river." Sobbed Hector.

**30 minutes later.**

**Simons POV**

Simon handed the house keeps and a brown envelope with 100k in it.

Simon wished him good luck and left.

Simon drove home in total silence which was very abnormal for him he usually always had the radio on. He was thinking about his own family, and how he would always love Sue and there kids.

**Authors Note: hi everyone. YAY! I finally got the next chapter out Ive probably wrote it 20 Times today already I wrote it in so many different ways but I stuck with my original version. Thx for reading I hope you like the story. Thx. If you have any suggestions please review and tell me them. If I like them I will be sure to use them. Thx**


End file.
